vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108734-an-appeal-to-carbine-why-you-should-allow-pve-to-pvp-server-transfers
Content ---- ---- ---- Even if it was a big deal at one point, it most certainly isn't anymore. Leveled an alt to 50 last week on Hazak (highest pop EU PvP server) and I don't need two hands to count the number of times I got ganked. And three times was actually the same person. Anyone who claims PvP leveling is some "rite of passage" hasn't tried it recently (or is on a very different server). | |} ---- You know what was awesome? Leveling my Esper on Pergo during launch week, getting ganked while fighting mobs deep in the Phagelabs (that huge, labyrinthine Eldan installment in Western Grimvault) and having to res outside and take the ~20 minute run back since I had already blown my resurrection CD. :D | |} ---- Maybe we should be talking about a more pressing issue then... ... how do we get people back into the open world and PVPing? You should have been ganked ten times a DAY! I think I had a conversation about that with someone, who smartly suggested being able to run some kind of currency like money or elder gems by killing people in the open world, and each zone would have a little bit. Or they could add some Halaa style PVP objectives in all the zones. | |} ---- Yeah I'd imagine it would have been bad at launch. I even hated Phagelabs on my PvE server main.... god, those respawn times on everything. And the toxic fumes everywhere... really probably the toughest world PvE area in the game. Add hostile players and far away rez points to that and I would have smashed my keyboard. :lol: But yeah that's in the past. Easymode now. | |} ---- I'm telling you. Phagelabs is, like, the single worst place in the game to get ganked. The run back takes forever if you're near the end. Lol. | |} ---- Well I got absolutely murdered in the daily zone. Doing 300 damage per hit with my fresh level 50 to full 1800 geared gankers. Good times. I hugged the guards a lot. :D But yeah, would be cool if lower level zones were populated. Not only for world PvP. I know because I... uh... died to mobs. *cough* :unsure: | |} ---- Evil suggestion. Dailies in all the zones! That require mobs that get tagged, no sharing loot or credit %. Hahaha. | |} ---- ---- Actually, I did have an idea that the servers could actually not just have different rulesets for flags, but slightly different rules. Sort of, they add little bits for PVP activity in the world zones and reward open world PVP kills with something. And on PVE servers, they get little areas with minibosses and you get credit for dropping out there and killing them in groups by mentoring down. And maybe if they ever do the PVE and PVP megaserver thing, Evindra can be the only standalone RP server, but have its faction language barrier taken down, so we can queue up, work, and guild together in certain areas? I'll admit, these are shotgun suggestions. I have not thought any of these through at all. | |} ---- ---- Same server as you My boyfriend levels at night due to stalker gankers in Wilderrun My guildie is having a tough time due to level 50 farmers in Whitevale (and yes, I call them farmers as they farm low level players) Glad that you had an easy time though. | |} ---- Ahahahah that's because you're filthy Exiles, obviously! (I rolled Dommie on Hazak because I keep reading Dom faction is rather anemic on most servers except Hazak and I didn't want that, even on an alt) Interestingly, the times I did get ganked were both in Wilderrun and Whitevale though. The worst offender was some Aurin Esper jerk in Wilderrun, camping me next to the Lopp settlement when I just wanted to quest in peace, grrr. And people wonder why Aurin are hated. :angry: | |} ---- Yeah... We're indeed exiles. And the server population is about 4/10 exiles and 6/10 dommies. So yeah. I would rather people had to level on a PvP server originally. Worst ganking offenders from what I've seen - spellslingers and stalkers, most of the times - chua. A lot of chua act as if they're roleplaying as they tend to even throw themselves at large groups of exiles in attempt to take out one before dying. And talking about esper Aurin jerks - I'm an esper Aurin that keeps on repeatedly being ganked by a human esper jerk (that is probably wearing PvP armour as I never stand a chance). I'm pretty sure that they put me on their rivals in order to be able to follow around in daily zones or something :P | |} ---- But couldn't you use the backup even more then, from any available source? Hell, even if they're PvE scrubs (like me right now <_<), at least they'd be warm bodies on your side. Moving targets! They might even distract pro-gankers from you because they're much easier prey. I don't quite see the downside. :P | |} ---- Well I has no PvP armour. PVE players can come in with PvP armour already on hand. Make them get a character to 50 and earn it. (Cause seriously, leveling on the exile side is a gank fest >_> ) | |} ---- Hm? Don't they have to do rated PvP anyway to get that good PvP gear? | |} ---- Yeah PvP armor is acquired through BGs and rated PvP, not open world. It's literally the same way to acquire the gear on all server types, no server type has any advantage to that. | |} ---- There's a teleport pad, near the Western Grimvault quest hub / flight path (Legion's Landing or Arborian Camp), that takes you to the Antechamber. It's behind+above the Caretaker. Inside the Antechamber, there are 4 teleport pads.... one of them takes you inside Phagelab - specifically the jumping puzzle room with many lasers from ceiling. Shorter than the runback from above ground. | |} ---- You know this is probably partially true. I mean sure you exaggerated that a bit. But the over flooding of Pergo and Hazzak may ne actual reasons to restrict it. | |} ---- Yeah, but if they were faster at leveling and went with the whole boost wave (even for the BiS weapon for raids), they would have an advantage to people that leveled trough pvp but were slower. It has nothing to do with open world PvP, but I would rather see people experience being squishies (or take their time leveling trough PvP), than to see level 50s in full PvP gear transfering in. | |} ---- Yeah, it was both a joke.. and not so much a joke! Because it's probably what would happen. | |} ---- You already have people who did all that on your server already, or have the weapons. I'm pretty sure the PvP servers were some of the first to have 50's | |} ---- yes, but if you're the underdog you had trouble leveling then and have trouble leveling now. So why should the problem be made worse by level 50s transfering in with PvP gear? | |} ---- ---- In all my time on this planet, I've never ONCE run into an intelligent person who used the phrase "Hurr Durr". Kind of hypocritical. no? If you want to be taken seriously, may I suggest leaving out the discriminatory cliches? | |} ---- There are slow levelers on PvE servers just as there are slow levelers on PvP servers. It has nothing to do with server rule set and I can pretty much guarantee you that any ganking that occurrs during leveling does not slow down your leveling significantly. | |} ---- Being that it was used to parody a quote from many of the PvPers reasons. It wasn't used intelligently, it was used to emphasize stupidity actually. So Bravo for lack of reading comprehension good sir/Ma'am. | |} ----